A camera case is essential for the protection of a camera body and components. To maximize effectiveness, the case should provide a protective shell both when the camera is being operated and when the camera is being carried and stored.
In the Nguyen patent No. 4,549,589, a case for holding interchangeable lens is illustrated. The case allows interchangeable lenses to be inserted into the camera housing. However, the case is designed for protection when the camera is not in use, and when in use, the cover is taken off.
In the Denmat patent No. 4,383,565 a lens case only is illustrated. The lens case can be used to protect the lens when it is either mounted on a camera or removed. As a lens case only it is not designed as a complete protection system for a camera unit.